


Horses, Laughter, Singing, and Family

by LiraelClayr007



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Found Family, sharing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “So do you always just crash parties that look fun?” Yaz asks.“Oh yeah,” Rose says. Then she adds more quietly, “But please don’t say crash when she’s piloting the TARDIS. Remember how we all met?”**In which the fam gets ready to crash a party, and Rose and the Doctor share stories of the past.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559875
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	Horses, Laughter, Singing, and Family

They crowd around the console; the Doctor is busy flipping and sliding various bits and bobs while the others wait for the TARDIS to land. The Doctor had gathered them all, said she’d found a party that looked like fun. They’re all dressed up, even Graham agreed to wear a tux (although he keeps tugging at the neck of his shirt, clearly annoyed by the bowtie).

“So do you always just crash parties that look fun?” Yaz asks.

“Oh yeah,” Rose says. Then she adds more quietly, “But please don’t say crash when she’s piloting the TARDIS. Remember how we all met?”

“I heard that,” says the Doctor. “I’m old, but I’m not deaf. I was blind for awhile once, but I can hear just fine. And I’m an excellent pilot. This old girl just doesn’t always react well when I regenerate.”

Rose rolls her eyes at Yaz, who puts a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Then the Doctor laughs. “Rose! Remember when we snuck into that posh party and it turned out to be a gender reveal party?”

She and Rose link eyes and shout together, “For a _horse_!”

Graham looks mystified. “It was a what?”

“A gender reveal party,” says Rose. “A party to tell your friends and family if your baby is a boy or a girl.”

“Except this one was for a horse!” the Doctor adds, still laughing. “There was a big sign that said--”

“ _Will it be a filly or a colt?_ ” Rose interjects.

“There were saddles everywhere, and tiny little buckets of oats or whatever on the tables. And we just thought they must be horse people being all cute with the theme of their party.”

“But then they brought out the pregnant horse!”

By now Rose and the Doctor are practically collapsing with their giggles, lost in the memory. The Doctor’s leaning her head onto Rose’s shoulder and they’re holding each other up.

Graham just shakes his head. “Only you, Doc.” Then he looks at the two women, suspicious. “You’re not taking us to a horse party, are you?”

“No! No horses. None on the guest list, at least.” The Doctor grins. “This is a good one, guaranteed. It’s the cast party for the _Hamilton_ revival. It’s the 300th anniversary!”

Ryan pulls a face. “Are they gonna sing? Please don’t make me go to a singing party.”

“Open yourself up to a bit of culture, Ryan. I have no idea if there will be singing. I haven’t actually been to the party yet.”

“I thought you liked Hamilton,” Yaz looks at Ryan through narrowed eyes. “You’ve never complained about us going to see it yet, and we’ve seen it, what, six times?”

“Seven,” Ryan admits. “Singing’s fine on a stage, or in the shower. But when I’m with people who just burst into song for no particular reason…” He shakes his head, almost violently.

“You only say that because you can’t sing,” Yaz teases.

Ryan opens and closes his mouth several times, then says, “Shut up.”

Everyone laughs. Even Ryan.

The TARDIS lands and fills with quiet anticipation; Ryan, Graham, and Yaz huddle near the door, excited to see what’s to come. Even Ryan, despite his dislike of “singing parties.”

Rose and the Doctor stay back, taking a quiet moment. With five people in the TARDIS now, they don’t get as much time for just the two of them as they have in the past. Still, neither of them would trade their new “fam” for anything.

Rose snakes an arm around the Doctor’s waist. “I love laughing with you,” she says.

The Doctor smiles. “I love pretty much anything with you.”

“Should we tell them about last time we crashed a party?” Rose asks with a wink.

“Nah,” says the Doctor. “We don’t get arrested _every_ time. No need for them to worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 9 - party
> 
> Someday I'll find the tumblr post about the horse gender reveal party... (yes. That was apparently a Thing.)


End file.
